La chute d’un empire
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Après s'être retrouvés, Peter et Adam partent à la recherche d'une autre personne. A eux trois, ils veulent détruire la compagnie…


_**La chute d'un empire…**_

_**Résumé** : Après s'être retrouvés, Peter et Adam partent à la recherche d'une autre personne. A eux trois, ils veulent détruire la compagnie… Se passe directement après le 209. Ce OS a été écrit avant que je vois le 210, toute ressemblance est involontaire…_

_**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent, je n'ai pas d'autre but que de vous divertir._

_

* * *

_

Les souvenirs avaient commencé à revenir avec sa mère et maintenant, il se rappelait de tout. L'exposition, Nathan, la détention, Elle, l'évasion avec Adam... L'Haïtien. Tout lui était revenu. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa mémoire qui le préoccupait le plus, il devait repartir dans le futur y chercher Caitlin. Il se concentra pour parvenir à ses fins quand tout à coup, il sentit qu'Adam lui prenait le bras et l'obligea à se dissimuler derrière un meuble. Une personne entra dans la boutique où ils se trouvaient.

"Peter? Peter tu es là?"

Cette voix! Nathan! Peter voulu se redresser mais Adam le retint et lui jeta un regard noir lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire ça. Même s'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, Peter obéit. Nathan fit le tour de la pièce, il approchait de la cachette des deux hommes.

'Il ne doit pas nous trouver! Fait nous disparaitre, pensa Adam.'

Il espérait que Peter capterait ses pensées et ferait ce qu'il lui demandait. Le jeune homme brun entendit mais ne fit rien. Son frère était là, à peine à quelques pas de lui, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se cacher de lui. Il se dégagea de la poigne d'Adam et fit mine de se lever. Anticipant ce qu'il allait faire, Adam le frappa derrière la tête, il s'écroula sur le sol et le blond se leva. Lui et Nathan se dévisagèrent avant que l'homme politique ne dise:

"Je cherche mon frère, on m'a dit qu'il était ici...»

Il fit une description fidèle de Peter et demanda à Adam s'il l'avait vu.

"Non, pas que je me souvienne, désolé, mentit le blond. Je vais bientôt fermé, est-ce que vous pouvez vous en aller."

Déçu, Nathan fit demi-tour. Bob lui avait menti à moins que Peter ne soit déjà parti... Ou que ce soit cet homme qu'il venait de voir qu'il lui ait menti. Il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant de venir. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? Il ne savait pas où cherché dans cette ville inconnue. Résigné à ne pas revoir son frère pour le moment, il prit le premier avion pour New-York. Il allait en parler sérieusement avec Bob et cette fois, il voulait un renseignement qui ne soit pas inexact.

Adam versa un verre d'eau sur Peter pour le faire revenir à lui. L'ex-infirmier s'apprêtait à donner une bonne correction à ce type qui avait tenu à l'éloigner de sa famille pour il ne sait quelle obscure raison. Adam encaissa les coups sans broncher, ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait quelque chose.

"C'est bon? T'as fini de te défouler?"

Peter le regarda, les traits déformés par la rage.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça!?

-Je l'ai fait pour elle, nous devons aller la sauver.

-Qui elle?

-Claire... Maintenant qu'ils ne m'ont plu, ils vont vouloir sen prendre à elle... Il n'y a que nous qui puissions y faire quelque chose. La compagnie doit être détruite."

Claire. Claire en danger! C'était assez percutant comme argument pour qu'il daigne écouter Adam et accessoirement, arrêter de chercher à le frapper...

* * *

Sandra Bennet était en train de faire des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner. Il fallait bien que ses enfants mangent même si elle avait perdu toute motivation depuis la mort de son mari. Elle faisait en sorte que Lyle et Claire aient une vie aussi normale que possible. Après tout, c'était pour ça que Noah s'était battu et c'est pour ça qu'il était mort. Cela serait renier ce qu'il avait fait que de ne pas continuait ce en quoi il croyait, ce pour quoi il s'était sacrifié.

Un œuf lui échappa des mains et se fracassa sur le sol la faisant sursauter. Elle avait peur pour un rien, le moindre bruit, même le plus infime la surprenait. Comment le monde pouvait-il continuer de tourner alors que son univers s'était écroulé? Mister Murgles vint lécher l'œuf et elle le laissa faire. Il fallait qu'il mange lui aussi, elle l'avait un peu négligé, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il y'ait de la pâtée dans sa gamelle. Elle versa la pate dans une poêle et fit trop cuire la moitié des pancakes.

Claire fut la première à descendre, Elle prit les pancakes loupés et laissa les autres pour Lyle. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son père. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si égoïste! Elle mangea en silence et fut rejoint par son frère quelques minutes plus tard. La vie semblait comme suspendu dans la maison. Sandra était forte devant ses enfants mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle se laissait aller aux larmes qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir.

Les deux adolescents prirent le chemin de leurs écoles, ils marchèrent ensemble un moment avant de se séparer. La jeune fille portait son uniforme de cheerleader, elle avait entrainement à la première heure ce matin. Vu son emploi du temps, elle ne verrait pas West avant l'heure du déjeuner. Heureusement qu'il était là, elle n'avait pas à se cacher de ce qu'elle était et il la soutenait dans l'épreuve qu'elle traversait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle marchait mécaniquement sans percevoir ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne perçut pas la présence qui la suivait depuis qu'elle avait quitté son frère.

Tout à coup, elle sentit un bras la saisir à la taille pendant qu'une main lui couvrait la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. La rue était déserte, personne ne vit ce qui se passait et personne ne pu venir à son secours. Elle avait cru qu'après ce qui s'était passé, ils auraient un peu de tranquillité mais elle se rendait compte que c'était loin d'être le cas. Ils auraient du fuir, quitter Costa Verde, quitter l'Etat! Elle tenta de se débattre mais son assaillant était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Il la tira dans une petite ruelle annexe. Il la soulevait carrément du sol, elle donnait des coups de pieds dans le vide sans jamais toucher son but. En dernier recourt, elle essaya de mordre la main qui lui couvrait la bouche. Ses dents n'arrivèrent pas à trouver de prise sur la paume lisse de la main. Cependant à force de gigoter, de tourner sa tête dans tout les sens, elle pu mordre un doigt. Elle y planta ses dents de toutes ses forces. Il la lâcha avec un juron. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se poser des questions et prit la fuite.

Son attaquant voulu la poursuivre mais il fut retenu par son compère.

"Laisse-moi faire à ma manière!"

Il couru après la jeune femme et l'appela :

"Claire!"

Elle continuait sa course effrénée, il devait à tout pris la rattraper avant qu'elle n'arrive dans un endroit où il y'aurait du monde. Il accéléra l'allure et l'attrapa par le bras, elle voulu se dégager mais elle resta sans rien faire en le reconnaissant.

"Peter..."

Un autre homme, un blond vint les rejoindre, il reçut un regard noir de Peter. Le jeune homme brun commençait à en avoir assez des méthodes d'Adam. Il aurait du abordait Claire à sa manière plutôt que de le laisser faire ça comme un enlèvement.

"Crétin, siffla-t-il entre ses dents."

Il reporta son attention sur sa nièce.

"Excuse nous pour cette approche un peu... Cavalière."

Doux euphémisme, sans compter qu'elle avait du avoir une sacrée peur

"Comment vas-tu?"

Autant prendre de ses nouvelles avant de commencer à lui parler de la compagnie et de l'idée d'Adam. Même s'il émettait de plus en plus de doutes sur la santé mentale de son compagnon.

La seule réponse qu'il obtient de Claire fut :

"Tu es en vie... Oh mon Dieu, tu es en vie."

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de sourire ces derniers temps. Cela lui faisait du bien de revoir ce petit bout de femme qui avait prit une telle importance pour lui en si peu de temps. Le corps qu'il serrait contre lui fut soudain secoué de sanglots.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Il est mort, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Qui? Qui est mort? »

Il essuya les larmes qui maculaient le visage de la jeune femme et répéta :

« Qui est mort ?

-Mon père…

-Mais je viens juste de voir Nathan et il… »

Peter fit une pause en comprenant de qui elle parlait et comprenant aussi qu'elle aurait toujours du mal à voir Nathan comme son père.

« Bennet ? »

Elle hocha la tête et fit un effort pour s'arrêter de pleurer. Autour d'eux, la foule commençait à se former, d'ici quelques minutes, la rue serait bondée de monde. Adam les attira à l'écart, il voulait de suite qu'ils se mettent en route pour faire tomber la compagnie mais pour le moment, Peter se préoccupait surtout de Claire.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

A ses cotés, Adam trépignait d'impatience et n'avait que faire de ces menus détails qu'il serait toujours à temps de savoir après leur mission.

« C'est le généticien… Mohinder. Il n'était pas seul »

Claire avait du mal à parler, d'une part parce qu'il était difficile de faire remonter ces souvenirs à la surface mais aussi parce qu'elle devait se retenir pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes.

« Et il y'avait cette fille… Une blonde, de l'électricité lui sortait des doigt et ce type, Bob..."

Elle était presque incohérente ne sachant pas par ou commencer mais les deux hommes comprirent qu'elle avait eu affaire à la compagnie et Adam s'en réjouit. Si la compagnie avait tué son père, elle n'en serait que plus disposée à les aider.

"On va les détruire! Elle, Bob, tous! On va anéantir la compagnie! Persifla Adam"

Claire le regarda surprise et Peter se demanda si son compagnon avait la moindre idée du sens du mot tact.

"C'est quoi cette histoire? interrogea la jeune femme.

-La compagnie fait des expériences sur les gens comme nous, expliqua Adam. Pendant des années, ils m'ont eu mais je me suis fait la belle... On a le même pouvoir princesse et on dirait bien qu'ils comptent sur toi pour me remplacer..."

Claire ne comprit pas à moins qu'elle ne veuille pas comprendre. Elle se souvient de ce qu'avait dit Bob concernant son sang... Qu'est-ce que ce type voulait dire?

"Vous êtes dingue..."

Au fond elle savait qu'il disait la vérité mais elle refusait de l'admettre.

"Pourquoi vous êtes là? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi?"

Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer la réponse.

"Personnellement, j'en ai rien à faire de toi, avoua Adam. Mais je sais écouter et je savais qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi, c'est déjà fait si j'ai bien compris et je savais aussi qu'en le disant à Peter, il me suivrait sans poser de questions."

Peter eut la désagréable sensation de s'être fait avoir mais il était désormais trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Et puis ça ne serait pas si mal que la compagnie soit détruite, ils ne pourraient plus faire de mal à personne et surtout pas à sa famille.

"Bon, puisque la princesse va bien, on va aller s'occuper de nos affaire. Qu'en dis-tu Peter?

- Je veux venir avec vous, déclara Claire.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée princesse, ce n'est pas une affaire pour les petites filles."

Adam ne savait pas sur qui il était tombé, la jeune cheerleader n'était pas disposée à négocier. Cette maudite compagnie avait tué son père et elle ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire alors que les deux hommes comptaient la détruire.

"Je viens avec vous! Et arrêtez de m'appeler princesse!"

Sa détermination était telle que ni Adam ni Peter ne songea à refuser une nouvelle fois. Pour se rassurer, le jeune homme brun se dit qu'elle ne risquait rien... Ni elle, ni Adam, Ni lui. Ils étaient presque immortels tous les trois. Cette idée était étrange et rassurante. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils trouveraient là-bas. Il sentit Adam qui posait sa main sur son épaule et sut que le moment était venu. Il tendit une main à Claire qui la prit sans hésiter et ils se téléportèrent au quartier général de la compagnie. En dehors des pouvoirs de Peter, ils n'avaient aucune arme mais ils avaient une volonté inébranlable et peut être que ça suffirait...

* * *

"Dites-moi Noah, ça vous fait quoi d'être en vie grâce au sang de Claire?"

L'homme attaché au lit sur lequel il était allongé ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie, Bob prenait un plaisir sadique à lui rappeler à qui il devait sa résurrection. Il tira sur les liens qui le retenaient sans parvenir à un résultat.

"Si ça vous dérange pas... Et même si ça vous dérange d'ailleurs, on va faire quelques petits tests pour voir si le sang de votre fille fait encore effet."

Il insista bien sur le mot fille. Deux grands gaillards entrèrent dans la chambre, détachèrent Noah et le prirent chacun par un bras. L'homme se laissa faire, il n'avait pas les moyens de lutter, tout ce qu'il y gagnerait serait une collection d'hématomes. Il ne fit même pas l'effort de marcher, il n'était pas disposé à leur faciliter les choses. Les deux hommes ne s'embarrassèrent pas de ce détail et le trainèrent comme un sac de patates.

Ils longèrent un couloir sombre, Bob sur leurs talons. Noah avait peur et craignait que cela se remarque.

"Papa!"

Claire courut dans sa direction, Adam tenta de la retenir mais elle fut plus rapide que lui.

"Je savais bien qu'on n'aurait pas du prendre la gamine avec nous, grogna-t-il entre ses dents."

Peter ne releva pas la remarque et se précipita à la suite de la jeune femme. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Bob avait déjà sortit une arme qu'il pointait sur elle. Peter ne prit pas le temps de la réflexion et électrocuta l'homme sans scrupule. Les deux autres hommes lâchèrent Noah et portèrent leurs mains à leurs ceintures pour y prendre le revolver qui s'y trouvait mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps vu que Peter les envoya valser. Claire se précipita auprès de son père. Ce dernier se releva difficilement et regarda la scène. Il crut un instant qu'il avait une hallucination mais il réalisa bien vite que tout était réel.

"Allez, ça suffit maintenant! La prochaine fois que tu nous fais un coup pareil, je te tue princesse..."

Adam ne se sentait pas le moins du monde touché par ses retrouvailles. Il était venu ici pour faire tomber cette organisation pas pour reconstitué une famille.

* * *

West cherchait Claire du regard. Ils devaient se retrouver il y'a presque une demi-heure et il s'inquiétait. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'était jamais calme au sujet de sa petite amie. Il essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était rien, qu'elle avait du faire un détour, tombait sur une personne qui lui avait parlé et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Inutile de s'alarmer pour rien... Il attendit encore quelques minutes puis composa le numéro de la jeune fille sur son portable. Il tomba sur la messagerie vocale. Claire n'éteignait jamais son portable.

Il oublia ses cours et se rendit à toute vitesse chez les Butler... Bennet... Peu importe leur nom. Il entra sans frapper et cria :

"Madame Butler! Madame Butler? Claire!"

Sandra arriva en l'entendant, elle avait sécher ses larmes mais ses yeux rouges la trahissait. West se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire que Claire avait disparu et que son portable ne répondait pas mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

"Que ce passe-t-il? demanda Sandra d'une voix lasse.

-C'est Claire... Elle... J'ignore où elle est, elle n'est pas venue à notre rendez-vous! Je..."

Sandra faillit s'évanouir sur le coup de cette nouvelle. Pas sa fille! Elle ne pourrait y survivre. Lyle! Elle devait aller récupérer son fils à l'école, après il serait temps d'agir.

* * *

Bob fut réveillé sans aucune douceur, vu sa situation, il aurait préféré rester inconscient. Il était ficelé à une chaise, Bennet père et fille, Adam et Peter le toisaient.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-On veut détruire la compagnie, et te détruire au passage, personne ne te regrettera...

-Vraiment? Monsieur Petrelli sait-il qu'il est dans vos projets de tuer sa mère?"

Adam lui envoya son poing dans le visage mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Peter était loin d'apprécier cette idée! Faire tomber la compagnie, pourquoi pas, mais tuer sa mère, il n'était même pas question d'y penser.

"Je vais te tuer, cracha-t-il à Adam.

- Je suis immortel, lui fit remarquer ce dernier.

-Approche toi de ma mère et je trouverais ton point faible ... On a tous un point faible! Quelle est ta cryptonite?

L'allusion à Superman fit sourire Adam, il n'avait pas de point faible, en quatre cents ans, il avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

"Alors c'est tout? On laisse tomber parce que monsieur ne veut pas qu'on touche à sa maman chérie?

-Exactement, tu as tout compris.

-Il y'a un autre moyen, les interrompit Noah. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup et Angela et hors d'état de nuire... Laissez là finir ses jours en prison et occupait vous des autres...

- Elle doit payer pour..."

Un coup de feu mit fin à la discussion. Bob regarda sa chemise qui se maculait de sang au niveau de sa poitrine, il mourut avant d'avoir le temps de souffrir. Noah Bennet avait comme à l'accoutumée fait ce qu'il lui semblait le mieux.

"Il n'y a plus qu'Angela et cette femme... J'ignore qui elle est mais laissez les, ordonna Bennet. Elles ne sont plus un danger pour vous. Votre vengeance a déjà fait couler assez de sang comme ça. Nakamura ne méritait pas de finir comme ça...

-Ah oué? Et moi je méritais de passer trente ans de ma vie dans une cage? Si cela avait été votre fille, vous auriez était moins prompt à cet accès de clémence!

-Peut-être, reconnu Noah. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de faire perdurer la compagnie ne sont plus... Vous avez l'éternité devant vous, profitez en."

Claire et Peter assistaient en témoins silencieux à la scène. Ils espéraient tous deux que les paroles de Noah fassent leur effet. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait et même malgré ce qu'elle était, Angela ne devait pas mourir. Adam hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

"Je marche, mais à une seule condition..."

Ils le regardèrent, attendant avec angoisse qu'il posa sa condition en redoutant qu'elle ne fût pas tenable. Qui sait de quoi il était capable s'il n'était pas satisfait.

"Je veux que toutes traces de la compagnie soit effacées.

- On peut faire ça, affirma Noah. Peter, vous avez ce pouvoir..."

Il les entraina jusqu'au bureau de Bob et alluma l'ordinateur. Un mot de passe lui fut demandait.

"Peter, souvenez-vous de Micah Sanders, vous l'avez croisé la nuit où vous avez explosé... Il vous permettra de pénétrer dans le système et après, détruisait tout. Les ordinateurs de la compagnie sont reliés en réseaux..."

Peter posa sa main sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Rien ne se passa dans un premier temps puis il sentit une énergie le parcourir et ce fut comme... Comme s'il parlait à l'ordinateur. En moins de cinq minute, il réduisit à néant l'empire que la compagnie c'était donné tan de mal à bâtir.

'Désolé maman, mais je fais ça aussi pour toi.'

"Voilà, c'est fait, annonça-t-il enfin au grand plaisir d'Adam.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se sépare on dirait, déclara le blond."

Il posa son regard sur Claire et un sourire mesquin apparu sur son visage.

"On se retrouvera princesse. Tôt ou tard... Et on fera des choses qu'il est sage de ne pas évoquer devant ton père et ton oncle...

- Même pas en rêve! grogna Claire.

- Oh si... C'est long l'éternité... Je serrais une sorte de point de repaire. Je serrais le seul qui restera quand tous partirons, dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

- Peter aussi est immortel, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Oué... Mais à moins qu'il s'effectue une libéralisation complète des mœurs, on ne fait pas de cochonneries avec son oncle."

Adam se détourna d'eux et s'en alla. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas s'en prendre à Angela, cela serait trop risqué mais il restait encore une femme, une rousse... Il n'était pas encore prêt à lâcher le morceau.

"Je le déteste! s'exclama Claire une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de voix. Sale petit prétentieux!"

Dans le dos de la jeune femme, Noah et Peter échangèrent un regard entendu et le plus jeune hocha la tête.

"Claire, on rentre chez nous maintenant. Merci Peter."

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main puis Peter et Claire s'étreignirent.

"On se reverra, murmura Peter à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Et t'en fais pas pour Adam, c'est juste un beau parleur."

Il n'était pas très convaincu par ce qu'il disait mais il voulait avant tout la rassurer.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous les trois et se retrouvèrent en un battement de cil à Costa Verde dans le jardin de la nouvelle maison des Bennet.

* * *

West tapotait sur les joues de Sandra Bennet qui finalement avait finit par s'évanouir. Après être allée chercher Lyle, ses nerfs avaient craqué. Elle avait d'abord pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'effondrer sur le sol froid du salon. Son fils et West l'avaient allongé sur le canapé et maintenant, ils essayaient de lui faire reprendre conscience.

"Va lui chercher un verre d'eau, conseilla West, on va essayer de la faire boire."

Lyle s'exécuta immédiatement. Pendant qu'il remplissait le verre d'eau, il avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Il sursauta envoyant son père, sa sœur et un inconnu apparaitre d'on ne sait où sur la pelouse du jardin.

Peter déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de Claire avant de s'éclipser puis le père et la fille se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Il allait encore falloir expliquer beaucoup de chose mais si leur problème état vraiment résolu, ça valait le coup de mourir.

Ils allaient rentrer quand Claire se retourna et fixa un endroit où rien ne se trouvait.

"Il y'a un souci? S'inquiéta son père.

-J'avais l'impression... Qu'il était encore là.

-Peter?

-Oui. C'est comme si je savais que quoi qu'il m'arrive, il sera toujours derrière moi pour me retenir... C'est stupide je sais..."

Noah embrassa sa fille sur le front. Cela n'avait rien de stupide, elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à une valeur sûre après ce qu'elle venait de vivre et Peter n'était pas un si mauvais choix.

Ils entrèrent. Lyle fut le premier à réagir. Cris de stupeur et de surprise, larmes d'incrédulité et de joie. La famille Bennet était réunie.

Dissimulé grâce au pouvoir de Claude, Peter fut témoin de ces retrouvailles.

"Je serais toujours derrière toi pour te retenir... "

Il s'en alla, le cœur gros et pas très rassuré pour le futur. Mais au moins, la compagnie n'était plus un danger pour eux... Mais il y'avait toujours une autre menace pou remplacer celle qui avait disparu... Seul l'avenir leur dirait contre quoi ils devraient encore ce battre...

_**Fin!**_


End file.
